


Who I Am

by Frog_that_writes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Nonbinary Character, agended character, almost panic attack going on, also some like, kinda hurt/comfort ig, nonbinary louie duck, so beware ig, some very experimental pacing, supportive della duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Louie took a deep breath.In. Out.Everything was going to work out.They placed their hand on the door handle.-Or, louie finally decides it's time to tell their mom something.





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed but oh well, hope you enjoy

Louie took a deep breath.

_ In. Out.  _

Everything was going to work out.

They placed their hand on the door handle. 

_ In. Out. _

They were sure she was going to take it well. 

They took their hand from the handle. 

_ In. Out.  _

But then again…

They raised their hand to knock instead. 

_ In. Out.  _

Knocking was only polite...

Their hand hung in the air, poised to swing towards the wood.

_ In. Out.  _

Maybe she wasn't even in there

Their hand came back down to their side.

_ In. Out.  _

They should probably wait until they knew she wasn't busy. 

They turned around.

_ In. Out.  _

They would talk to her later, maybe after dinner. 

The door opened behind them.

_ In.Out _

"Louie?" 

_ InOutInOut _

"Hey mom." They turned around slowly, and there was Della, carrying an empty cup she had assuredly been leaving her room to refill. 

"Did you need something bud?" She asked after a few seconds of silence Louie hadn't even realized was happening. 

_ InOutInOutInOut _

"No, I mean, yes, but I mean no. No. I was just… coming to say hi?" Their last phrase came out as a question, and they saw confusion bloom on Della's face.

_ InOutInOutInOutInOut _

"Is everything okay? You're acting funny," she said with narrowed eyes. Louie attempted to scoff, though it was a bit hard with their quickening breath. 

"Acting is Dewey's thing," they attempted to joke. Della appeared to make up her mind about something.

"Well, if you weren't in the middle of something you can join me in getting some hot chocolate from the kitchen. Donald's probably been finding you boys that powder crap. I make real hot chocolate." 

_ In. Out. In. Out. In. Out  _

Their breathing slowed again as the subject changed, and with a nod the two made their way downstairs, ignoring the fact that this would completely spoil their dinner. Especially Della, who was still attempting to get used to eating actual food and not surviving on nutrient granting gum. 

Louie silent sat at the counter, legs swinging mindlessly under them as they pretending to scroll through their phone.

_ In. Out. In. Out _

The silence was bringing back the panic. 

"So, how was your day kiddo?" Louie startled as a cup was slid in front of them and their mother spoke. They took a large drink to delaying answering.

"Was good, I guess," they shrugged. "Didn't do much. Huey had a Junior Woodchuck meeting and Dewey was hanging out with some friends from school. Mainly just watched T.V."

"Mm," Della hummed, taking her own sip of the pure chocolate and sugar in a cup.

_ In.Out.In.Out.In.Out.In.Out _

"Did you do anything interesting today?" They asked hesitantly after a lengthy silence. 

"Oh, just boring adult stuff. Looked up who to see about getting my license renewed after being legally dead for a few years." 

"Oh," Louie said. The room was once more filled with silence but for the sound of two sets of breathing and the soft sounds of drinking, mugs gently clinking against the counter whenever they were set down.

And suddenly, Della sighed.

"Look, Louie," she began. "I know I'm not… as close as you as I am with your brothers sometimes," Louie opened their mouth to argue, but she held up a hand. "But I want you to know you can talk to me, so if you have something to say, I'll listen."

_ InOutInOutInOutInOutInOut- _

"I'm worried about what you'll think after I tell you," Louie said quietly. 

"Absolutely nothing could ever make me stop loving you Louie," Della said softly, but passionately. "You're my son."

_ InOutInOut _

A small flinch at the final word. Small, but big enough to attract attention from their mom who was already watching them.

"Yeah, that's sorta the thing," they chuckled humorlessly. 

"What do you mean?" 

_ InOutInOutInOutInOut _

"Well, son isn't exactly the right word." They bit their lip, and stared at their mom. Her face was starting to show signs of recognition. 

"Are you saying…" She trailed off, and Louie cut in, determined to actually say the words themself.

"Mom, I'm nonbinary," they said. "I'm not a boy." 

"Louie!" She almost yelled, quickly placing her mug on the counter and jumping across it to embarrass her s- kid in a hug. "That's awesome. Of course this doesn't change anything. Well, except for your pronouns, and your name too if you want. Oh, I love you so much!"

_ In… out...in...out _

Louie laughed, genuinely joyfully. 

"Thanks mom," they smiled. "I do go by they and them pronouns, but I like the name Louie. It fits me," they shrugged. 

"Okay, I can do that," she grinned back. "You just need to tell at me if I get it wrong, okay?" Louie simply nodded, and then, after a moment of hesitation, dove back in for another hugm Della squeezed him in response. 

"Have you told anyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, I told them all before you got back," they answered. Della's face fell. 

"I've been misgendering you this entire time? Oh Louie, I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine mom, you didn't know, and I was just trying to work up the courage to tell you. Thanks for being so cool about this."

"Of course," she said with a soft smile. 

And they finished their hot chocolate, and later that night everyone sent Louie small, ment-to-be-secretive smiles when they noticed Della pointedly referring to Louie as "they" and life was good. 

Because even though their family was fucking crazy sometimes, they still loved and supported them, and that was really all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this instead of my story that's supposed to update tm: and I oop  
Anyone, leave a comment or a kudo please cowards, ily all thx for reading


End file.
